Fire in the Coat Room
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: A hot rewrite of the coat room scene in episode three. When Kelly warns Nicki she's "barking up the wrong tree" she dares him to prove it. Upon the second try of being together, he shows her just what he means in the most delightful, passionate way possible. *Rated M for Mature Adult Themes!*


**Author's Note**: Chicago Fire has just started a few weeks ago in Australia, and so far I've only seen five episodes but have the rest on DVR.

I know I'm kind of copying here, but we didn't exactly get to see the 'full' on scene in the coatroom of ep three, so here's my version. ;) I've added and changed a few things, I thought would be funny.

I haven't done anything like this in a while, so I hope it's okay. I edited it three times, so it should be near perfect - I hope! Lol

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Kelly smirked to himself as he glanced around the fire house, making sure none of the guys were paying much attention to his presence. He passed the guys playing cards just a few metres from the coat room and silently slipped inside, making sure the door didn't bang shut as he went.

Once in there, he slowly dropped his warm, firehouse coat from his shoulders and let it fall into a pile behind him, along with his shirt soon after. With already being _full_, with anticipation, he took special care with unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans as they slid over him, heightening his need all the more. The jeans quickly joined the rest of his clothes on the ground.

Grabbing his coat from the floor, he took the yellow envelope from the pocket and pulled out its contents. He half smirked, half grinned at the silk thong in his hands. Quickly, he pulled his tight black boxers off with a deep groan, threw them onto the pile of clothes and slipped the others on. He had warned her she was barking up the wrong tree. Now, she would be seeing it for herself.

Snatching his uniform from the coat rack, he pulled his trousers on over his fullness, feeling more than tight in a tiny thong. His suspenders rested over his shoulders before his coat was pulled over his broad shoulders and covered bare chest. He left the coat open just enough to see a teasing peek as his chiselled pecks. His uniform had the scent of smoke on it, left over from the previous wears before being washed.

Finally, he placed his helmet on his head. She had wanted him to wear it the last time they had 'tried' to be with one and other, before the alarm had gone off. He knew her fantasy, but sex with a heavy helmet on was a little difficult, though nothing he couldn't do. It was the classic tale – a firefighter and the assistant.

Kelly looked up after hearing the door opening, to see Nicki sneaking inside. He smirked crookedly as she turned around and saw her eyes turn wide and dark with lust – it was like she had never seen a man in suit before. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

Suddenly after seeing her, the little room Kelly had left in the thong, disappeared completely and the normally roomy uniform, felt tight against his large package. He gave her one of his bright-eyed, sexy crooked smiles and within that second, she could have sworn his eyes went five shades darker compared to his usual, light blue eyes. They had a certain glint in them, one of confidence and mischief.

Nicki felt her stomach clench at the sight of him; before butterflies of anticipation took over her insides. This was it, this was her fantasy, it had been for years and finally it was happening. She felt like she was dreaming, some wonderful dream and feared she was about to be woken by her fiancé, whom Kelly was oblivious to knowing that unknown fact about her life. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she came back to the present, meeting Kelly halfway in the middle of the narrow coat room.

His arms enveloped around her petit and slender body as he pushed her back against one of the cold hard walls, pinning her body there while kissing her deeply with passionate behind the force of his mouth. Kelly's hands cupped her hips tightly in his grip, leaving no room between them. She was already panting with want and need –they both were –but Kelly was hiding it better, wanting to drag out their time together as long as he thought he could, just to show her, what he had warned her of.

Her hands gripped into his shoulders, roughly through the material of his suit. He smirked against her lips, and brought her up against him, so her legs wrapped around his muscular body. Through the clothes, she could feel his hardness, pressing against her hot core that was beginning to turn unbearable to stand much longer. Kelly was being driving her insane with want and need. Something she had never before experienced to this degree.

"Kelly," she whimpered almost silently against his lips. He grinned in delight, breaking off glancing at her for a moment with dark and lust filled eyes. He lifted her further up against his body, just above his waist, to tease her more and kissed her neck hard. She shuddered and cried out into his shoulder to cover her moans.

Slowly, he then set her down and grabbed the helm of her tight dress, pulling it over her head and threw it somewhere behind him. His mouth slowly trailed down her now goose-bumped skin, exploring her sensitive body thoroughly. She shuddered under his touch, throwing her head back against the wall, panting heavily. Shivering, she gasped as he flicked the straps of her bra down her arms and then the bra itself down to her ribs and licked her nipple before lightly sucking it. Her fingers ran through the short strands of his dark cropped hair, moaning and gasping quietly as he continued with his torture upon her skin.

Kelly groaned low as she arching her back into his stomach and rubbed herself against the skin of his abs. He could feel the dampness through her panties on his skin. It flicked the switch in his mind that held the little self-restraint he held. Knowing how wet she was for _him_, drove him crazy with even more want. He couldn't control himself or wait any longer. He _had _to have her! And he had to have her _now_!

His cock throbbed painfully against the material of the throng and his uniform. With one glance at Kelly, Nicki knew by the look in his eyes. With fumble and shaking hands, she slowly undid his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders as they stood in the middle of the coat room. Her hands ran along his broad shoulders and defined chest, feeling his soft, warm and silky skin before pulling the suspenders off his shoulders and loosening the tightness around his length.

She then ran her hands from the tops of his shoulders to the waist band of his trousers and teased the small trail of hair that ran down from his navel to the waistband, before pushing his pants down. She couldn't help but giggle at the tiger striped thong she had given him. Meeting his gaze, her face turned slightly pink. Kelly was grinning.

"I warned you I wasn't best known for my self-restraint," he whispered huskily. His gaze met hers as her hands ran back up his chiselled, toned body. "And now, I think you need to learn a lesson."

He grabbed her wrist that sat gently against his neck and yanked her into his body, closing the small distance between the two of them as his mouth crushed to her own in a deep, feverish, open mouthed kiss. His hand slowly slipped down from the small of her back to the flimsy material of her panties and ripped it from around her waist.

She gasped and stared up at him with wide, shocked eyes. He smirked darkly at her expression plastered over her face and licked her lower lip before kissing just below her jaw. Her nerves were light at the sensation he was causing her to feel.

His hand caressed the cheek of her arse and down to her core, teasingly running his finger along her heat, feeling her wetness as he lightly bit down on her lower lip. Nicki cried out into Severide's mouth, his tongue covered her cries from anyone hearing. All too easily, he applied pressure to the base of the material, until he heard the sound of a rip and the soft material split open and fell to the floor. She gasped again, feeling the freshness of her new found freedom. He grin lustfully into her eyes.

"You're terrible," she panted.

"You've seen nothing yet," Severide answered breathlessly and moulded his lips against hers again.

With her hands resting on his stomach, they dipped down to his hardness and cupped him tightly before ripping the thong from around him. He winced in both pleasure and pain. He was beginning to throb in pain from want and need, though fought it, still not wanting to end the sweet pleasure they had together, just yet.

"Pay backs a bitch, isn't it?" Nicki grinned. He smirked back and gripped her back into his arms and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around him instantly – her wetness against his hard-on – he gripped her legs against him, panting into his mouth.

He supported her against him as he went to take his helmet off too, though her hand caught his wrist. "Leave it on," she whispered, panting heavily.

He stared at her for a moment, catching his breath before cupping the back of her head in his palm, his fingers running through her hair as his mouth found hers once more. As he slipped inside her, Nicki bit into his shoulder to muffle her cries with feeling just how big he was. Her stomach spammed at the thought and feeling of him being inside her, tight around him as he started to pump slowly into her.

They groaned in pleasure, feeling the spasm rushing through them both. Nicki's flexed her insides around Kelly's cock, squeezing him lightly and forcing his face to grimace and his breath to catch at the back of his throat, though giving him some relief as he pre-cummed inside her. She was driving him insane and it had supposed to be the other way around – he wasn't to know that the feeling was mutual, though.

His mouth went back to hers, panting hard, his skin lightly coated in sweat in arousal and excitement. He pumped her harder and faster. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and down his back. He held her hips tightly in support as she got wetter and wetter around him until they both came within the same moment in a loud and heavy gasp of breath from one and other, the other muffling the others cries.

Kelly pulled away from Nicki, panting hard though slowly still pumping into her, bringing them both down from their high. He smiled softly and kissed her again before gently setting her down and pulling out of her. He moaned with feeling the cold air hit him. His arms were now around her waist as he gazed down upon her. He was half grinning, half smiling with his eyes bright and sparkling.

"That was great."

"Glad I pushed your self-restraint now?" she boldly questioned with her arms still around his neck.

He laughed. "Definitely."


End file.
